


Игра на троих

by RoksiG



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Medieval England, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cкоро правила игры изменятся, а пока…<br/>Вбоквел истории Эдуарда II, его фаворита Хьюго ле Диспенсера и любимой племянницы Элинор. Продолжение "Девочки", и "Три весны. Начало"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра на троих

**Author's Note:**

> В основу взяты реальные события 1315-1316 годов.  
> Текст написан на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom History 2015.  
> Спасибо, команде и Tobe за визуализацию и профайлы героев  
> Эдуард  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/4/2/3242428/83161445.jpg  
> Элинор  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/4/2/3242428/83161446.jpg

Это уже не унижение – это уже почти привычка, пользуясь родственной привязанностью дядюшки и хорошим к себе отношением, просить за собственного мужа. Это как перебрасывание мяча между ними тремя: король, его племянница и упрямый рыцарь, из-за неугомонного характера постоянно нарушающий установленный порядок.  
Казалось бы, когда Эдуард за заслуги при Бэннокберне даровал Хьюго титул барона, когда остается немного подождать и они получат Гламорган, ее мужу стоит малость укротить нрав. Но если подобное случится, то земля точно сойдет со своей оси. «Обстоятельства идут впереди моего сына, при этом он сам же их и творит», – говорит по этому поводу его отец, и Элеонора с ним в данном случае согласна. Правда, теперь особый случай: она полностью на стороне мужа. Затронуто нечто особенное, то, что дорого и самой Элеоноре.

Слабое место Хьюго – семья: она, дети, сестры, мать, которую, к сожалению, Элинор так и не довелось застать живой, и даже отец, несмотря на часто возникающее недопонимание, и младший единственный брат Филипп, конечно же, занимавший особое место. Слишком тяжелым ударом для Хьюго стала его внезапная смерть.

– Составишь мне компанию?  
– С великим удовольствием, Ваша Милость.  
Королю нужен напарник для игры в кости. Добрый знак. Чаще других подобная привилегия отдавалась другу Эдуарда Пирсу Гавестону. Рана так и не затянулась, а убийцы не получили наказания. Элинор может использовать это как аргумент в защиту мужа. Переживший смерть и предательство поймет того, кто оказался в подобной ситуации. И тем больнее, когда удар наносится со стороны близких.

Предательство пришло, откуда не ждали. Вдова Филиппа, тихоня Маргарита, не выдержав и года, снова вышла замуж.  
– Шлюха! – вопил Хьюго, ломая мебель.  
– Оставь ее. Теперь уже ничего не изменишь. Убив новобрачных, ты навредишь прежде всего своему племяннику, а потом себе.  
Коварным соблазнителем Маргариты оказался Джон де Роc. Человек особого доверия и расположения короля Эдуарда. Взывать к справедливости не имело смысла, тем более что ничего преступного и не произошло.  
Тогда Элеоноре казалось – страсти улеглись, все успокоилось. Не заметила она тлеющей искры, вспыхнувшей через два года.

«Тук-тук-тук», – стучали костяшки о бронзовые стенки бокала. Коварная фортуна сегодня благосклонна к Элинор. Она выигрывает три раза подряд, но ей нужно не это. Она должна быть слабой перед королем, проигравшей, раскаявшейся, жертвой, кем угодно, а не спокойным игроком, давно пресытившимся вкусом игры.  
– Я знаю, о чем ты будешь просить, – говорит Эдуард, сгребая в ладонь костяшки. Его следующий бросок опять не столь удачен, и король недоволен.  
– Всего лишь о справедливости.  
Эдуард, воспользовавшись моментом, когда Элинор тянется за марципаном, мизинцем поворачивает костяшку, так, чтобы она выпала выгодной ему гранью. Наслаждаясь лакомством, Элинор снова начинает верить в свой успех. Мошенничество короля замечено, теперь важно с умением воспользоваться такой малой поблажкой судьбы.  
– Рассуди сама, должен ли я не доверять своим глазам, которые лицезрели, как твой муж избивал Джона де Роcа? Разве парламент – место для решения семейных споров?  
– Этот спор совсем не касался семьи. Джон Роc намеревался вероломно, нарушая все приличия, напасть на одного из людей Хьюго. Во время потасовки ему стало плохо, и мой муж пытался ему помочь. Кто же виноват, что, споткнувшись, сэр Джон упал на кулак Хьюго?  
– Тебе не кажется, что один из аргументов лишний?  
– Иногда первый взгляд оказывается ошибочным, тогда нужно посмотреть еще раз внимательно, – собирая костяшки в бокал, Элеонора задерживает руку перед одной из них, той самой, перевернутой. – У меня есть еще один весомый аргумент.  
– Твой ход, лиса. – Эдуард, может, и пристыжен, но сдаваться не собирается.  
– Я жду ребенка…  
– Молодой Диспенсер не теряет времени.  
Это не та новость, которая вызвала бы удивление. Их брак с Хьюго благословенен и плодовит. Если Господу будет угодно, это станет их пятый ребенок. Замысел Элинор не в том, чтобы вызвать жалость. Новизна в том, что она не просит, а требует, и неожиданно король сдает позиции.  
– Слишком тяжелое преступление и слишком много свидетелей. Молодой Диспенсер не сможет отделаться так легко. Я не позволю. Ему придется уплатить штраф. Десять тысяч фунтов стерлингов. Мое решение неизменно.  
– Благодарю, Ваша Милость.  
Это не та победа, что ожидала получить Элинор. Сумма огромная, и в первый момент у нее даже кружится голова, когда она представляет то, от чего придется отказаться. Но чтобы собрать деньги, Хьюго получит свободу, а что платить он не будет, можно не сомневаться. Хьюго снова придумает нечто дерзкое и снова попадет в немилость короля. Она снова пойдет с прошением… И помоги ей Господь.


End file.
